Ju'shu/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Having learned the Elfish sword art of the Rippling Leaf by observation alone, which Ju'shu only refers to as "bladerunning", this Ork fights with an unique style among his brethren, swiftly moving around the battlefield and taking down his opponents before he can react properly. But even though he might be one of the fastest Orks ever alive, there is one thing he'll never catch up to. Like most Orks, Ju'shu is an honorable warrior who sees his goal in life to master his arts and teach them to a new generation. But unlike most Orks, the town of his ancestors had become part of Ethernight many years ago, forcing the inhabitants to find a balance between honing their art of battle and contributing to the empire through work in their city. Many fellow Orks of Ju'shu became weapon merchants, soldiers in the army, blades-for-hire or part of a group of vigilantes. Ju'shu became a messenger instead. While Ju'shu does a good job and said job led to the observation of the Rippling Leaf-style, he secretly could never forgive the royal family for the integration of the old Orkish town. He was convinced that it costed them vast lands of natural beauty and also damaged their unique culture beyond repair. Thus, he formed an underground group of Orks who feel the same bitterness as himself. Under the banner "No green humans!" they began hidden attacks at the public order, sowing chaos in their part of Ethernight. Other similarly radical groups allied with them. But when the disease ravaged the lands, Ju'shu, to his own surprise, showed pity for the sick humans while every other empire-opposing radical was triumphing. Now that the Duskbringer besiege Ethernight and all mortals are fighting against them, Ju'shu has to choose between his thirst for revenge or fighting for humanity's future. Both choices are a bad one for him, but he has to choose. :"It's hard to stay honorable on the battlefield when both sides are backstabbing dastards..." — Ju'shu Changelog **Missile speed reduced from 1000 to 800 **Mana cost increased from to 07/08/2015 * **Duration reduced from 14 to 10 20/11/2015 * replaced with **Ju'shu sends an image of himself forward, dealing physical damage to enemies on its way. **The image will then linger on its final position for up to 3 seconds, providing vision in a small radius. **Images are yellow to Ju'shu, blue to his allies and red to his enemies. **800 range ** mana cost **7 seconds cooldown * reworked **Ju'shu readies himself for the next seconds, if he takes damage from an enemy hero during this time, he will immediatly reappear behind it, dealing physical damage and stunning it for 1 second. **If an image is present, Ju'shu will instead teleport to it, destroying it while dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slowing them by % for 2 seconds. **25 mana cost ** seconds cooldown * **Attack damage reduced from to 0 **Attack speed increased from % to % 26/07/2015 *Primary attribute changed from Strength to Agility *Strength reduced from 23 + ( ) to 19 + ( ) *Agility increased from 19 + ( ) to 23 + ( ) 23/06/2015 * **Mana cost per second increased from 15 to 20 * **Damage reduced from to 19/11/2014 * **Duration increased from to 14 * **Now procs on-hit magic damage 23/10/2014 *Added }} Replaced Abilities Ju'shu dashes in a flash to the target location, dealing physical damage to enemies on his way. Procs on-hit magic damage. |leveling = |description2 = All target hit are ministunned. |range = 750 |cooldown = 11 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} For several seconds, when hit by a hero's basic attack, Ju'shu replies by dealing magic damage. |leveling = % AD}} |description2 = Grants armor. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 11 |cost = 35 |costtype = mana }} }} Trivia *Ju'Shu's fun name is Choo Choo.